


No Escaping

by PsychoLynx



Category: Jumanji: The Next Level, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: Spencer assumes that he could renter Jumanji and escape the woes of life. What he didn’t know is that there is no escaping.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	No Escaping

Spencer opened his eyes and beheld the jungle terrain of Jumanji. The first time he was here, he was afraid the whole time, but now, he was Smolder Bravestone, beefy Archeologist, explorer, and team leader.

He looked up to find a biplane buzzing overhead.

_That’s new._

Spencer made his way to where the plane was heading. He didn’t remember Bravestone walking this slow.

Spencer came to a clearing and saw the plane.

The door of the plane was kicked open, revealing a familiar explorer.

“Nigel,” Spencer yelled, glee disappearing the moment he heard his voice. The moment he heard _her voice._

“Ming Fleetfoot!” Nigel yelled back “Hop on in.”

Spencer entered the plane, examining his new body on the way. It was shorter, clad in black leather, and judging by the name, Asian.

“Welcome to Jumanji!” Nigel said as the plane took off “I’m glad you came. I knew that your skills as a theif would be useful in retrieving the Falcon’s Heart, stolen by the warlord Jurgen the Brutal…”

Spencer stopped paying attention to Nigel as he tapped his shoulder.

_Skills: burglary, pick-pocketing, lockpicking. Weakness: Pollen_

Spencer put his head into his apperently nimble hands.

There was no team this time. No escaping Jumanji. No escaping himself.


End file.
